Influenza A virus is a membrane-enclosed virus whose genome is a segmented minus strand of RNA. The ten influenza virus genes are present on eight segments of the single-stranded RNA of strains A and B, and on seven segments of strain C. The segments are of varying sizes (ranging from 890 to 2341 nucleotides in length) and each is a template for synthesis of different mRNA. The influenza virus virion contains virus-specific RNA polymerases necessary for mRNA synthesis from these templates and, in the absence of such specific polymerases, the minus strand of influenza virus RNA is not infectious. Initiation of transcription of the mRNAs occurs when the influenza virus mRNA polymerase takes 12 to 15 nucleotides from the 5' end of a cellular mRNA or mRNA precursor and uses the borrowed oligonucleotide as a primer. Generally, the mRNAs made through this process encode only one protein. The M RNA and the NS RNA also code for spliced mRNAs, which results in production of two different proteins for each of these two segments.
Influenza viruses infect humans and animals (e g., pigs, birds, horses) and may cause acute respiratory disease. There have been numerous attempts to produce vaccines effective against influenza virus. None, however, have been completely successful, particularly on a long-term basis. This may be due, at least in part, to the segmented characteristic of the influenza virus genome, which makes it possible, through reassortment of the segments, for numerous forms to exist. For example, it has been suggested that there could be an interchange of RNA segments between animal and human influenza viruses, which would result in the introduction of new antigenic subtypes into both populations. Thus, a long-term vaccination approach has failed, due to the emergence of new subtypes (antigenic "shift"). In addition the surface proteins of the virus, hemagglutinin and neuraminidase, constantly undergo minor antigenic changes (antigenic "drift"). This high degree of variation explains why specific immunity developed against a particular influenza virus does not establish protection against new variants. Hence, alternative antiviral strategies are needed. Although influenza B and C viruses cause less clinical disease than the A types, chemical antivirals should also be helpful in curbing infections caused by these agents.